Paper Plane
by Ryuuki Nadhyra
Summary: suatu saat di tempat yang pasti tidak terhubung dengan dunia ini ,dua orang yang kurang beruntung terhungun pada satu dunia dengan pesawat kertas. stiap hari gadis itu melarikan diri dari tempat yang paling dibencinya . gadis itu menyukainya sejak mereka bertemu di tempat papanya kerja


**Full Sakura's POV**

Hari itu di tempat papaku bekerja … hari dimana aku pertama kalinya melihat dirimu… dan pada saat itu aku jatuh hati terhadapmu… entah apa yang membuatku berani menyapa mu dari kejauhan… entah bagaimana kata – kata 'aku menyukaimu' itu terucap dari mulutku… aku sangat terkejut ketika kau menjawab dan berkata bahwa kau juga menyukaiku di pandangan pertama… disini lah kita memulai lembaran baru… kau adalah segalanya bagiku

.

.

.

.

.

**PAPER PLANE**

**NARUTO ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY ****©RYUUKI NADHYRA**

**GENRES : FRIENDSHIP / ROMANCE**

**MAIN PAIR : SASUSAKU **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit

Aku membuka mataku dan berkedip – kedip sejenak , untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui mataku . hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah ruangan bercat dinding putih… tempat ini terlalu familiar dengan mataku , pasti aku masuk rumah sakit kembali . setelah mataku dapat menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk , aku melihat para suster dan seorang dokter yang tentunya adalah ayahku masuk kedalam kamar dimana aku dirawat , ayah mendekatiku dan bertanya kepadaku , sepertinya dia sangat cemas terhadapku. "apa kau sudah sadar sayang?"Tanya ayah kepadaku "a-aku sudah sadar ayah , apa yang terjadi denganku ayah?" tanyaku kepada lelaki tua di hadapanku ini "kau kehilangan kesadaran disaat kau hendak bertemu dengan laki – laki yang tak ku kenal itu" kata ayah seraya memegang tanganku "s-sasuke… apakah dia ayah?" kata ku sambil menatap mata ayah "ya siapa lagi… sudahlah sakura… anak laki – laki sepertinya itu tak baik untukmu… percayalah pada ayah dia hanya akan membuat mu terus – terusan sakit" kata ayah menjelaskan "tapi ayah…" kata – kataku berhenti ketika merasakan sebuah suntikan masuk kedalam selang infuse yang menyatu dengan tanganku "ayah… sebenarnya aku mengidap sakit apa? Mengapa aku terus sakit – sakitan seperti ini , aku ingin tahu" kataku tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir "kau mengidap kangker otak , dan telah memasuki stadium satu" kata ayah lalu menunduk "…" aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi , aku hanya bisa berfikir bagaimana caranya aku dapat mengidap penyakit ini. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada sasuke nantinya?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini dan mungkin setiap hari aku mencoba untuk lari dari rumah sakit , tempat yang paling aku benci. Kita adalah dua orang yang kurang beruntung sasuke , yang terhubung pada satu dunia . aku tak tau sekarang kau dimana sasuke. Hari ini di puncak bukit tempat dimana aku sering mencurahkan perasaan di hati ku yang aku rasakan . hari ini aku menuliskan sebuah surat dan ku ubah menjadi pesawat kertas yang berisi kata – kata kerinduan dariku yang berisi _"sasuke-kun aku merindukanmu , apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang… ada yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu apakah kita dapat bertemu?"_ kataku dalam surat itu . surat itu aku terbangkan dari puncat bukit ini.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian ada sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat di depan jendela kamarku. Aku membukanya dan yang kulihat itu adalah surat darimu. Berarti pesawat kertas dariku mendarat di rumahmu. Ketika aku membaca surat yang baru saja mendarat di jendela kamarku hatiku menjadi hangat , pipiku menjadi berwarna , apakah ini rasanya cinta? Baru kali ini aku merasakan kehangatan dari cinta , betapa bahagianya hatiku. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya ayah berkata kepadaku kalau sasuke itu tak baik untuk ku. Aku sampai sekarang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang lelaki tua itu katakan. jika aku memiliki mu sasuke , maka itu sudah cukup , kau memberiku hidupku sebuah arti yang sangat indah menurutku. Aku sangat menyukai mu , sangat menyukaimu sejak pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan mu di tempat ayahku bekerja. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kau katakan jika kau tau penyakit yang sebenarnya. Setelah membaca surat pesawat kertas dari sasuke aku berinisiatif untuk pergi menemuinya , tiba – tiba ayah mencegatku agar aku tak pergi dari rumah "mau kemana kau?!"kata ayah dengan suara yg keras , suara khasnya "aku hanya ingin berjalan – jalan sebentar" kataku "diluar mendung jika kau keluar dan tiba – tiba hujan turun bagaimana?"kata ayah "aku akan pulang sebelum hujan turun" kataku menjelaskan "tidak ayah tidak mengizinkanmu pergi sakura!"bentak ayah lalu melanjutkan kata – katanya "sejak kapan kau berani membantah ayah? Apakah sejak kau berteman dengan laki – laki kurang ajar itu?" kata ayah dengan menekan kata – kata _'laki – laki kurang ajar'_ hatiku terasa sedikit sakit mendengar perkataan ayah yang baru saja terucap dari mulutnya. Mataku berkaca – kaca setelah ayah mengatakan itu. Aku berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarku lagi "_kami-sama_ kenapa ayah begitu tak suka terhadap sasuke?" kataku di tengah tangisanku. Setelah menangis aku merasa bahwa ada yg aneh dengan diriku… aku melihat wajahku di kaca riasku , dapat dilihat darah segar mengalir dari hidungku , tiba – tiba saja pandanganku memudar perlahan – lahan dan akhirnya aku jatuh ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri

.

.

.

.

Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku terbaring kembali di rumah sakit , tempat yang paling ku benci. Di ruangan ini dimana cahaya tak bersinar seperti dulu. aku tak tahu apakah mataku yang tidak dapat menerima rangsangan cahaya itu lagi atau memang cahaya itu tidak masuk ke ruangan ini. Yang aku fikirkan adalah masa depanku yang mungkin akan bersinar , yang akan bersinar mungkin bersamamu , karena kau lah cahaya ku yang membuat masa depanku bersinar. Tapi setelah mendengar bahwa aku mengidap kanger otak , harapanku seakan – akan pupus. Hari demi hari ku lewati kembali bersama kesehatanku yang semakin hari semakin buruk. Ada hal yang aku inginkan , bertemu denganmu , itulah hal yang aku inginkan saat ini , aku ingin melihat mu jika ini yang terakhir dalam hidupku. Hari demi hari semakin banyak pembuluh pada diriku. Entah kenapa pendengaran ku menjadi semakin jauh saja . aku hanya ingin tau mengapa ,ada apa denganku?. bahkan untuk berjalan saja pun menjadi cukup sulit untukku . aku pernah berharap dan bermimpi bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini dengan kondisi hidup dan bertemu dengan mu dengan keadaan sehat. pada akhirnya aku hanya tak ingin membebanimu dengan keadaanku saat ini karena kau pasti akan khawatir dengan keadaanku . sayup – sayup aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati ranjang ku. "sakura… sakura? Apa kau baik – baik saja sayang?"Tanya ibu kepadaku "a-aku tidak apa – apa bu , aku hanya menunggu hal yang akan terjadi"kataku dan entah mengapa dengan tiba – tiba air mataku mengalir "sayang ayah dan ibu akan berusaha sekuat tenaga kami untuk membuatmu terus hidup dan terus mencintai sasuke"kata ibu , aku yang mendengar nama sasuke langsung bertanya – Tanya 'dimana dia sekarang?' aku sangat merindukannya

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ayah mengizinkanku untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Keadaan ku berangsur – angsur semakin membaik. Setelah pulangnya aku dari rumah sakit , aku langsung menuju bukit tempat favoritku sebelum pulang kerumah . Aku rindu dengan bukit kesayanganku. Dan aku memulai menulis surat untukmu _"hi sasuke-kun , apa kabarmu disana… aku hanya ingin memberi tahukan kepada mu bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya aku merindukanmu , dan aku akan pergi jauh… sebenarnya aku tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan mu tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku harus pergi"_ kataku di dalam surat itu . aku pun melipat surat itu menjadi pesawat kertas lagi , dan menerbangkannya . langit sudah mulai gelap aku harap surat itu sampai di tempatmu sasuke-kun dimanapun kau berada. aku pun berjalan pulang dari atas bukit . sepanjang perjalanan aku memeluk tubuhku untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Angin bertiup kencang dan membuat rambutku yg terurai berkibar – kibar. "sepertinya hujan akan turun aku harus bergegas pulang!" kataku dan langsung berlari pulang menuruni bukit . setelah sampai dibawah aku mengendarai sepedaku kencang mungkin agar sampai dirumah sebelum hujan , karena ayah akan marah jika aku pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyub. Gemuruh di atas langit sana terlah bersaut – sautan. Aku mengendarai sepedaku dengan lebih kencang

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya aku di rumah ibu menyambutku dengan lembut "Tadaima! Hosh … hosh…" teriakku sambil mengatur nafasku "okaeri sakura-chan , dari ma.." kata - kata ibu berhenti ketika dia mendengar suara ayah , tak lama kemudian ayahku datang mendekatiku "dari mana saja kau? Jangan kau bilang kau baru saja dari rumah laki – laki jahat itu?!"Tanya ayah yang sepertinya marah "aku hanya sekedar berjalan – jalan disekitar sini" kataku polos . selama ini ayah tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku selalu bermain di puncak bukit aku merahasiakan itu "apa kau tak memikirkan kesehatanmu?! Siapa yang akan membantumu jika kau hilang kesadaran di tengah jalan?!" kata ayah yg mulai membentak ku "untuk apa lagi aku memikirkan kesehatanku? Akhir dari penyakit ini adalah aku akan mati? Iya bukan?"Tanya ku kepada ayah santai lalu memasuki kamarku. Ayah sepertinya hendak marah tetapi aku mendengar ibu berkata "sudahlah sayang , sudah biarkan dia, mungkin dia lelah" kata ibu , dan sepertinya ayah sedikit bisa mengontrol emosinya berkat kata – kata dari ibu. setelah aku sampai di kamarku , tempat nomor dua yang sangat aku rindukan , aroma sakura… itulah yang terutama aku rindukan dari kamarku , aku merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidur ku , aku memejamkan mataku sejenak mengingat tentangmu yang terdapat di benakku adalah dirimu 'Sasuke uchiha' . apakah suratku sampai dirumahmu? Aku terus bertanya – Tania 'jika aku pergi nanti apakah kau akan melihatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?' hampir setiap malam aku terus bertanya – Tanya seperi itu di dalam diam.  
.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku berharap akan terjadi pertukaran pesawat kertas dari aku ke kamu yang disana. Aku tak bisa menunjukkan air mataku lagi kepadamu. Akankah pesawat kertas yang kemarin aku terbangkan dari puncak bukit itu adalah pesawat kertas yang terakhir aku kirimkan ke kau sasuke? . dengan tiba – tiba sebuah pesawat kertas masuk ke dalam kamar ku , aku memperhatikan surat itu dan ku fikir itu adalah surat darimu sasuke , aku membuka pesawat kertas tersebut membacanya… ini surat balasan darimu _"aku akan menunggumu .akan menunggu mu walau untuk selamanya! Sampai hari itu … ketika kau akan kembali , jika aku tidak kehilangan surat – surat berharga dari mu sakura yang aku miliki kita akan bertemu lagi ,aku yakin itu kan terjadi dan aku yakin kau tidak akan pergi sangat jauh , walaupun kita terpisah dan kau telah pergi . kita pasti akan bertemu walau di dunia yang berbeda!"_ itu adalah kata – kata darimu . aku sedikit terkejut ketika membaca surat itu , surat darimu . betapa senangnya hatiku sasuke mendengar itu , berarti kau benar – benar dan serius mencintaiku , tapi maaf sasuke aku belum bisa member tahukan kepadamu aku mengidap penyakit apa… suatu hari nanti ketika kita bertemu lagi… kau akan tahu aku mengidap penyakit apa…

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu sejak saat itu . itu adalah surat terakhir yang aku dapatkan darimu. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku dirawat kembali di rumah sakit ini. Tubuhku tak dapat di gerakkan lagi . aku berfikir apakah kau akan datang dan sesegera mungkin ke tempat dimana aku yang sedang berada di depan gerbang ambang perpisahan saat itu. Jika aku tidak berpura – pura ini sulit , pasti sudah baik – baik saja . tapi apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika aku memberitahukan keadaanku yang sebenarnya padamu? Aku takut sasuke . tapi jika aku member tahukannya kepadamu itu sudah sangat terlambat sekali . mungkin dirimu yang sedang tersenyum di suatu tempat , bahkan sekarang aku ingin bertemu denganmu sasuke . aku ingin melihat mu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu sasuke-kun

.

.

.

.

Jika di ibaratkan cahaya tidaklah lagi menyinari sebuah bunga , dengan mudah menjadi layu dan menunggu takdirnya . itulah yang dapat di ibaratkan dengan apa yg teerjadi padaku . hanya surat – surat yang keu berikan lah yang menjadi dan memberikan cahaya terdahapku . saat suratmu menjadi samar ketika aku tidak bisa lagi untuk membaca suratmu . suara inorganic , alat pendeteksi detak jantung bergema di dalam kamar rumah sakit yang aku tinggali . kami-sama jika ini adalah akhir biarkan lah aku pergi ke tempat dimana sasuke berada dan agar dapat bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya . karena aku selalu memiliki dirimu , aku dapat hidup tanpa lupa untuk memiliki senyuman di wajahku . kegelapan yang membuat kita terpisah seperti ini , jika saja aku tak mengidap penyakit ini ,pasti kita sedang tertawa bahagia

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku hanya bisa melihat ayah dan suster serta ibu melihatku dan berusaha untuk membantuku agar tetap hidup. Tapi itu percuma saja . inorganik yang berada di samping tempat tidurku berhenti berbunyi… maafkan aku ayah , ibu , sasuke…

Kita akan bertemu kembali… sampai kapan pun aku berada di samping kalian

Sampai besok dan kapan pun di tempat itu… suatu saat , di tempat yang pasti , tidak terhubung dengan dunia ini , di dunia lain disana lah aku akan menjumpaimu dan membuat mu tersenyum …. Sayonara~

Owari

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uaaa gak enak ya? Huu T.T gomen deh gomen T.T

Aku terinspirasi dari lagunya kagamine rin – paper plane

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak enak

Akhir kata review please ^^


End file.
